Will Always Stay
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Derek is brokenhearted when he finds out Penelope has a new man in her life. 2007.
1. Chapter 1

**Premise**- _Derek tries to put a stop to Kevin and Penelope as soon as they start dating. But is just wanting her to be his going to be enough? What is it that he doesn't understand about her?_

_The title of this story is a fragment of a line from the Bruce Springsteen song Secret Garden. This story is extremely angst ridden. It purposefully only has Derek's POV so it's a mystery what Penelope is feeling as this all plays out. As Derek figures her out so will readers_.

This has six chapters.

**Will Always Stay**

**Chapter One**

**December 2007**

The anger he felt when she told him about her planned date with the computer tech was only eclipsed by the hurt he felt over it. But he tried to keep those emotions off his face as he asked her, while standing in her lair, "Do you really think it's the right time to be starting something with a new guy?"

"I'm back at work now-"

"Its your first day back, baby girl."

"I'm back and I want to get my life going again."

"With Lynch?" He really tried not to sneer out the name of the little weasel who was trying to get his girl away from him. This whole thing felt like a nightmare to Derek. But this time he knew he would not wake up from it and be at home in bed- sweaty but safe.

He had thought him and Penelope had finally gotten there. To that place where they both felt the same thing at the same time. He never felt closer to her then when he was staying at her place after she was shot. But now she was better and she had sent him back home.

And somehow gotten interested in another guy without Derek having any clue about it before that guy asked her on a date, which she said yes to and then told Derek about like it was normal for her to be dating some other guy. Derek knew he did not imagine telling his baby girl he loved her or hearing her say back she loved him too.

So what in the hell was going on? Why was she trying to give his love away to some other man?

Penelope looked him straight in the eye and said "Kevin is like me."

"What does that mean? You barely know him. What could you like about him after one meeting? What could he like about you when all he knows is your job?"

"I don't understand why you act like no one could ever want me, Derek. That's not true and its insulting!"

"Baby girl-"

"Just because you could never imagine dating me doesn't mean that every man I meet is the same as you. My last date ended up nearly killing me. I think maybe this is the point where you give me some credit for being brave enough to jump in the dating pool again instead of criticize my choice."

He put up his hands. "Okay, okay. You want Kevin." Derek forced a smile. "Then have him, baby. Hope it all works out the way you want."

He left her office feeling like she had kicked him in the gut. A part of him always believed if he ever made a move on her she'd be there with open arms...loving arms...to bring him in out of the cold. But it looked like his baby girl had decided to leaving him standing outside of her world...freezing to death without her warmth.

*********

Derek decided to go see this Kevin Lynch guy for himself. He hadn't paid much attention to him before, when he filled in for Penelope, but now that Derek knew that she had developed an interest in Kevin he wanted to have a chat with him.

Profile him. Really find out what makes this guy tick. And why Penelope would throw away years of building toward a relationship with Derek to have a date with this other man.

It didn't make sense to Derek. How could she not feel the intense pull toward him when they flirted? Was he the only one who felt the heat? Didn't he do all he could to show her his love when she was injured? He stayed by her side, taking time off work for weeks, to be with her. He would have done anything she asked of him and he still would.

He even worked up the nerve to tell her he loved her. Something he never did for any other woman.

But to her this meant nothing, all of a sudden. When it was happening Derek could have sworn it meant everything to her. Just like it did for him.

"Do you have a minute?" Derek asked him.

The other man stood up. He looked like he just rolled out of bed and had on the same clothes for a week. "You're Agent Morgan, right?"

"Right."

"I guess you're here about Penelope. She's awesome, isn't she? Completely amazing skills-"

"She's more than a hacker."

"Sure. Of course she is. But her skills our out of this world. That's nothing to brush off. Probably less than 20 people on the planet can do what she does. I can't."

"Yeah, well, Garcia is integral to our team. I know better than anyone how talented she is. What I want to know is why you want to date her all of the sudden?"

"Its just a drink after work. She's....impressive. I'm smitten. Surely its not so hard to understand."

Derek stared him down. "Treat her right or I'll be back."

He walked out, feeling like he had wasted his time. Lynch liked Penelope cause she was hot and talented. Both true and good reasons to be attracted to her but those two things were just a small fraction of what made Derek love her.

How could his love mean nothing to her? He'd never been hurt worse by a woman. He wanted to make sense out of this but it wasn't a case with clues he could follow.

Derek guessed it was possible that Penelope had lied about loving him but he hated to believe that. If she loved him then how could she not love him now?

***********

"What's your problem today?" Emily snapped at him after he spent the whole day, out on a case, acting tense and pissed off.

"This unsub is killing teenagers. Should I be in a good mood over that?"

"Something is up with you and you're taking it out on the team."

He knew she was right. But it wasn't like he wanted to pour his heart out to her standing there in the middle of a small town police station. Talking about his feelings for Penelope was hard enough to do with Penelope herself, in a serious way and not making it all seem lighthearted. He certainly wasn't about to open a vein for Emily.

Derek told her "I don't know what you're talking about."

His cell rang. He looked at the screen and saw it was Penelope. Letting out a short breath he faked a smile as he answered. Usually she truly did make him smile a more real smile than anyone else ever could but not today.

"What you got for me, baby girl?"

"So much more than you could ever handle, handsome."

She just didn't know how true that statement was. It took him a long time to admit, in the quiet of his own head, that he loved her and even longer to say it aloud. Now it was more than he could handle to feel this much and have her act like nothing had changed.

Telling her he loved her was something he would never regret but feeling like he did now made him wonder how he had been so wrong. He always thought loving her was his path to getting everything he ever wanted.

Not the road to becoming a broken man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Always Stay**

Derek happened to walk up to Penelope and JJ at work. When he saw Penelope, across the bull pen, he naturally smiled. Even though he was hurt and confused by her recent actions he still was thrilled to see her, thrilled she was healthy again after being shot and thrilled he could walk over to her and look in her beautiful eyes.

But before he made it to them he heard JJ ask "So how did that date go with Lynch?"

Penelope answered "I think meeting him proves fate is real. Before I thought it was but now I know."

Derek tensed. How could she believe her fate was to be with anyone but him? He wasn't the type to cry in public so he just faked a grin but inside his heart had taken another deep wound: the scar would have Baby Girl written all over it.

"Hey there," he nodded at JJ. Touching Penelope's back, he said "Morning, sweetness."

"Hi, Derek," she answered, distractedly, and then walked off.

He watched her go. Once he caught JJ staring at him curiously he jerked his eyes off Penelope and started to make small talk with her, pretending as if he was completely brushing off how cold Penelope had just treated him.

*********

There was a big part of him that didn't want to go say good bye to her when they got a new case. He was so angry at her and disappointed in what they were turning into. He told himself to just blow her off but he couldn't do it.

Who knew how many days it would be before they came home again. And if Penelope getting shot taught Derek anything it was that another day is never guaranteed so this could be the last time he ever got a chance to lay eyes on his baby girl.

He headed into her computer lab. "Hey, we're wheel's up in twenty, baby."

"Texas, right? I've got the preliminaries about the Unsub working through my system as we speak."

"Do your thing, girl," he said, in appreciation of her talent. Standing behind her chair, he placed both hands on her shoulder, bent and lay a feather light kiss on her hairline. "I'll be calling you, sweetheart."

She nodded, tensing up slightly. Derek wondered if maybe, now that she had Lynch, Derek wasn't supposed to kiss her anymore- even though all his kisses were never on her lips. He would hate to lose that part of their bond. He swore that the hits just kept coming.

How much more could he lose in such a short time?

As he thought this he immediately remembered that he hadn't lost her to that bullet so he shouldn't complain. She was alive and that is really what mattered most. Not his pain and not his desire for her.

"Later, baby girl."

"Bye, Derek."

He let out a short breath and headed for the door. He knew he wasn't imagining that she was cutting back on calling him all her cute little pet names. One date with Lynch and Derek's world was all screwed up. If Lynch and Penelope stayed together what the hell would Derek's life turn into?

He had slowly made so much of it about Penelope and he never regretted that, not even now. But it scared him. Because her rejection meant his world was in shambles.

**********

On the plane JJ made a joke. Emily was sitting nearby and laughed. Derek just turned and stared out the window but not before catching a sharp look from Emily.

Surely later on he would hear how his bad mood was bringing everyone's energy down. He wanted to not show how much he was hurting but it was getting harder and harder to smile through it.

His mind got lost in memories of when Battle came to Penelope's apartment. The fear Derek felt in that moment. How much he wanted to save her. How he believed he was protecting a woman who would be his wife one day. How he thought she was right there on his same wavelength.

Now he felt like a moron.

He'd always protect Penelope with his life but now he was wondering if he should have just kept his heart for himself. Not given the whole thing away to her, the only woman he ever loved, when she gave it right back to him like it meant nothing.

*********

Later that day his cell rang. "Morgan."

"I'm sending you a file right now on the third victim. There's a few numbers in her phone records from untraceable cell phones. One of them may be the unsub since we know he likes to taunt his victims beforehand. I've listed the towers the calls hit off."

"Good work....hey, baby girl, you okay?"

"Just fine."

"You sure?"

"Um, I guess I'm just a little tired today. After getting a drink last night Kevin took me to a jazz club."

"Oh yeah? You have a good time?"

"Wonderful. He's actually just my type. We couldn't fit together more perfect if a computer matched us."

The file came through. "I got the phone records. Thanks. Later." This time he was the one who held back any endearment.

His teeth clenched as he thought about her saying Lynch was her type.

**********

Derek lay on the bed in his hotel room very late that night. He wondered if Penelope had another date with Kevin after she got off work today. But he doubted it. They were only breaking for a few hours to get rest.

With his arms folded behind his head, and no shirt on, he stared out the patio doors of his hotel room, into the night sky.

In his head he remembered the first moment he met Penelope.

Back then he never thought they'd end up here. That he would fall in love with her. But he knew right away she was special and gonna be special to him. He just didn't believe in love so he couldn't imagine feeling like he did now.

Deciding he needed to connect with her he grabbed his phone off the night stand, flipped on a light, and sent her a text: Miss you and Clooney, baby girl.

She didn't text back.

Eventually Derek fell asleep but in the time he laid there, his body tired but his mind refusing to turn off, he decided when he went home he had to talk to her. This present sitution was completely unacceptable.

There was no way he was sitting around and watching her date another guy without at least calling her on this bull. She said she loved him. So she needed to tell him why that love wasn't strong enough to be with him...instead of Lynch.

Could Lynch really make her feel a tenth of what Derek did? Derek couldn't believe that was true. What him and his baby girl had was unique.

It made no sense for her to believe her fate was with another man. No sense at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Will Always Stay**

**Chapter Three**

When the case was over Derek went to Penelope's apartment to pick up Clooney. He had decided that he had to have it out with her tonight. Not knowing why she gave up on him the second Kevin Lynch showed any interest in her was hurting Derek so bad that he found it hard to concentrate on much else.

That wasn't good for the average man but it could be deadly for him.

After he knocked she asked "Who is it?"

"Just me, baby girl."

She pulled open the door. Clooney came running to greet Derek. Usually this would make Derek smile, as he petted the animal, but tonight he just said "Down boy."

Penelope handed Derek a leash and then said "Well I'm sure you're tired so good night."

"Baby girl, can I come in for a few minutes?"

She motioned behind herself with her thumb. "You wanna come in? Right now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem? Come on, baby, I think we need to have a talk, don't you?"

"A talk? I'm sorry but its not a good time-"

"Penelope," he whispered, his eyes boring into hers. A moment passed. "What is it? You're too busy for me now? Why, baby girl? What's made you change on me?"

"I haven't changed a bit," she said, clear anguish in her voice, sounding like she wished she could but it was hopeless.

He raised a hand and brushed some hair away from her face. His voice was soft when he said "Hey, listen, its me....talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours."

Penelope shivered beneath his touch. She stepped aside and let him in. "Why didn't you assume Kevin was here?"

Derek looked around sharply and then turned to look at her. "Is he?"

"No but he could be. You just assumed I'm here alone. Why? Can't I have a man here? Do you think you're the only man I ever have in my life?"

"I know better now," he said, bitterly.

The truth was when she told him about the guy she met in the coffee shop- who ended up to be a cold blooded killer who shot her- Derek had been taken aback that she had a date. Its not that he thought no one would want her. He wanted her. He knew how attractive she was. How precious. How amazing. It was that he thought she was waiting on him.

He put her on a pedestal as someone who didn't need comfort sex, like he got with his flings, someone who would just be patient till he was ready for her. He was slowly working past all his excuses and fears and when she said she had met someone it slapped him back to reality. She wasn't waiting on him anymore- if she ever had been.

Knowing that made him really think about them. He didn't want her moving on to someone else so he planned to ask her for a date himself. Instead of the coffee shop guy. But she got so pissed off she told him no.

After the shooting Derek was more than ready to spill his heart to her. He was on emotional overload back then. So glad she had survived. So amazed she was there and he could finally be her man. There were no excuses about work rules that meant a thing to him after that.

And no fear of being in love that would slow him down.

Derek paused for a moment, letting out a breath and losing the bitter tone from his voice, before he told her "It was never you, sweetness, that I thought couldn't attract a man....I just didn't know you were looking."

"Of course I want a man to love me who is right for me."

"And that's Lynch?"

"Derek, I have no clue what your problem with him is but he's just what I need in my life. He understands me. He's like me-"

"That's the second time you've said that." Derek raised an eyebrow. "Like you? What does that even mean, Garcia? Is it that hot to think of what he can do with those computers? Is that really what turns you on?"

"This is none of your business!"

"Your wrong about that one, baby! Who you love is my business because I'm the man in love with you."

Biting her bottom lip she tilted her head to the side and gave him a pained look. "Please, don't do this."

"Do what? Tell you I love you? Why not? Its true. You even said it back to me once. Was that a lie?"

"I love you as a friend."

He let out a bitter laugh. "Friend? What we have is way past friendship. Come on, Garcia, who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Derek. I think you better leave now."

"Not before you tell me what Lynch has that I don't. We've been moving toward this for years now and you're throwing it all away, woman! You're throwing me away."

"I don't want to. We can always be friends. Best friends."

"Penelope," he murmured, desperately, his voice thick with emotion. He turned away and rubbed his neck. Letting out an angry breath he said "You'll regret this. You're giving up the best thing that could ever happen to either one of us."

Then he walked out, taking his dog with him, and not looking back at her, with tears in his eyes.

He blinked them back and never let any fall. Love was not at all what he expected. He thought Penelope would take care of him and make him feel warm, safe, and protected. But she was throwing his love in his face like it was worthless to her.

Derek drove away from her apartment building with squealing tires.

**************

"Did something happen between you and Garcia?" Reid asked Morgan about a week later, after noticing the coldness between them.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. That's why I inquire."

"Nothing happened. What could have happened?" Derek walked away without letting Reid say anything else.

To prove to himself he could be man enough to be in her life but not have any romance between them Derek headed toward her office. As he approached Kevin Lynch was walking out.

Derek looked him up and down.

"Hello, Agent Morgan."

"Yeah," is all Derek said as he walked past and into the Penelope's office. He closed the door. "Hey, Garcia, how's it going today?"

She tensed up and kept looking at her babies. "Good. How about you, handsome?"

Hearing the endearment hurt him now, as much as he longed to hear it and missed it, but he didn't let it show, even though she wasn't even looking at him. He kept his tone light as he walked closer to her. "Doing pretty good."

"Do you need something?"

"Just checking in."

She finally looked at him. He could see how she was trying to smile through her hurt. He hated to think he was the cause of her pain. If she didn't love him then she didn't. There was no reason they had to lose everything they shared.

He cleared his throat and added "You know we'll always be best friends, right? I could never give you up for nothing, girl."

A ghost of a smile curved her lips. "I certainly hope you never do."

He nodded and then left before he followed the urge to kiss her and make her realize that he could give her the kind of magical love she thought she had with Lynch. He never knew it would hurt this much to watch her being in love...because he always thought she'd only be in love with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Will Always Stay**

**Chapter Four**

**March 2008**

Several months went by. Things were okay with Penelope but their special flirty vibe they had was severely compromised.

Derek missed it but he thought it was right for it to be this way now. It showed him, every day, just what he had lost so he never forgot how important and meaningful she was to him.

It made him ache when they couldn't be as easy going with each other but it also made him remember the reason why it hurt now: he had fallen in love with her.

That was not something he would give up having experienced for anything. Even to hurt less now.

The team worked a brutal case that kept them gone for ten days. When they got back they decided to hit the bar to unwind. Derek was having an okay time, glad to see Penelope and for them to be having a good time together, when Kevin showed up.

That put Derek in a bad mood instantly. He watched how Penelope interacted with Kevin and found that she was uncomfortable with him. It made no sense. Weren't they sleeping together by now? Why would she be uncomfortable with the man she was in love with?

Not wanting to look at them anymore Derek went to dance with some random chicks. A couple songs later a woman was all over him. She whispered in his ear about going home with her and he walked outside with her.

************

Emily gave him a knowing smile when she found him leaning against the brick wall of the bar that night. "You didn't go home with that blonde?"

"You noticed I left with her?"

"We all did. You knew we would. I suspect you wanted us to all think you took her home with you. So why are you hanging around out here where one of us can catch you in your lie?"

"There's no lie. I told her not tonight, maybe some other time. I was just getting some air before I head home."

"How long has it been since you've dated anyone?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where this is going but-"

"I think you do. You could barely stand to look at Penelope with Kevin."

Shaking his head at her, for going there, he said, in a clipped tone"Good night, Prentiss." He headed for the parking lot and got in his truck.

************

"It hit an artery. We've got to staunch this blood," Hotch said.

"DEREK!" Her teary voice was the last sound he heard in his ear as the blood loss, from the bullet in his shoulder, made him lose consciousness.

He wondered if her voice would be the last thing he ever heard again. The way she sobbed and cried out for him ripped at his heart. It really sounded like she loved him.

He hated to hear her suffering and her pain overwhelmed his mind in those last few minutes before he blacked out. Not his own injury. The emotional heartbreak she was going through back in her computer lab.

That is what Derek Morgan cared most about when he could be moment's from death: his baby girl.

************

He came out of surgery a few hours later and was surprised she wasn't there. A storm kept her plane grounded. He told JJ "Tell her she can stay home...its okay," and he meant it.

Though he ached to see her it hurt so bad whenever he did and right now his body was in too much pain to put his mind and heart in it too.

When he got back to Quantico, days later, he had a sling around his arm. She was waiting for him when he walked off the elevator. Obviously she told security to call her when Derek came in the building.

Penelope looked like she was eager to hug him but she held back, just touching his good arm. "How are you, handsome? Still in one piece?"

"All patched up, baby girl."

She slapped his chest. "Good because now I can kick your ass!"

He laughed. "Whoa, baby, calm down."

"Don't get shot! Isn't that our agreement? I keep talking to you and you don't get hurt." Her lips quivered.

He used his good arm to wrap it around her back and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, sweetness."

"Derek," she whispered, her voice breaking.

He let go of her and put his fingers beneath her chin, making her look at him. "Hey, I'm good, baby. I'm on the mend. Nothing to cry about, okay?"

"For a profiler sometimes you aren't all that perceptive. These tears in my eyes....are for everything....not just this. Everything." With that said she turned and walked away, heading for her office.

He watched her go with a hurt look on his face. He wanted to fix the 'everything' she mentioned but he didn't know how.

************

"You're lucky you have Kevin," Emily told Penelope as they were getting coffee at work a month later. "You don't have to worry about wrestling up dates to stuff like this."

There was a wedding that the whole team was invited to for another agent in a different unit.

Derek was walking up behind Penelope when she answered "Actually that's over. I ended it."

Emily spotted Derek but she didn't let on. "Really? Why? Was he lousy in bed?" she joked in a way that was supposed to cut the tension.

Penelope said "I wanted to believe he was my fate because I know Kevin would never dump me and it would make perfect sense for us to be happy together....but it just didn't work out that way. I wanted him to make my heart flutter but he never did."

Derek walked the last few steps. "Hey. You both got dates for the wedding?"

Emily said "Don't remind me. Weddings are too fraught with romance for first dates." She walked off.

Derek looked at Penelope. "What about you, baby girl? Lynch escorting you?"

"Smooth." She smiled at him. "I know you were listening when I said it didn't work out with him, Hot Stuff."

Derek felt his heart race when she called him that. "So what do you say to being my date? Think about it: you and me. It could be fun. You in the mood for a little fun?"

"The real question is can you handle the kind of fun I could bring into your life."

"Try me out and find out, baby girl."

She smiled and looked away. "Pick me up at six and bring me flowers. Pink ones!"

His smile was fully across his face. "You got it, sweetness."

Penelope slowly walked away and then she looked back. Their eyes held for a long moment. Still smiling she turned and walked away, while Derek watched her go.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Will Always Stay

Chapter Five

April 2008

Derek didn't know why Penelope gave him another chance. For that matter he had no idea why she ever gave up on them after she was shot and he confessed his love for her.

But whatever her reasons were he knew he was going to make the most out of this date she was giving him. Later he would ask her what made her behave that way- because he had to know so he could fully trust her again- but for now he just needed this date to be good enough that she would want another one.

He was as nervous as a school boy when he went to pick her up. He made sure to smile big and not let it show when she let him inside. He gave her the flowers and she thanked him before putting them in a vase.

He looked over her dress, a green silky knee length number that showed off all her curves. "Whoa, baby, you are working that dress."

She smiled and said, as she smoothed her hand over his suit, "And you look very handsome too, my love."

His heart melted.

He bent closer and gave her a short, sweet kiss- because he was lost in that moment and because he wanted her to know this was a romantic date, not just something as best friends that she could later say was great but blow off as meaningless.

This night meant everything to him. It was the night he first took out her out as his woman, not his buddy. He wanted this night to happen last year, but she decided to go with Battle instead. Derek will forever feel like he pushed her into that by being insensitive but he had never meant his words to sound that way to her ears. It was jealously that made him say the things he did in the tone he used. He wasn't trying to hurt her at all. He was trying to say that no one was right for her but him.

His hand was caressing her face as he kissed her. When he pulled back she had the softest smile on her lips. "Derek...."

He grinned. "Ready for our first date, sexy mama?"

She nodded as her smile grew. He helped her into her silk wrap and then he opened the door for her. She walked past him but looked up and into his eyes. Penelope said "Thank you."

"For what?" he whispered.

"Waiting," she said and then walked out to his truck.

He pulled open the door for her and she climbed in. Derek gave her a long look and then said "Baby girl, I never had no choice but to wait for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

They walked into the wedding holding hands, joked all through dinner and shared one dance before Penelope said her feet were killing her.

Derek looked at her shoes and told her they were smoking hot.

She smiled and asked "What's a little pain then?"

He was thinking the same thing. What was the pain of the last six months? Nothing if it meant he got to be with her now. "Okay, lets get out of here, sweetness."

Grasping her hand he led her back to the table where they joked with the team and said good night. Derek couldn't help but see how all his friends were happy for them. But their happiness didn't compare to his own.

This night was years in the making and he found it perfect in every way.

Outside he pinned her against his truck. "You're so fine, baby girl," he said as he kissed her neck.

She sucked in a gasp of air. Her hands came up to hold the back of his head.

His mouth moved along her throat, her jaw and then he murmured "You'll never know how much I need this," before his lips connected with hers.

(Come home  
Come home

Cause I've been waiting for you  
for so long  
for so long

And right now there's a war between the vanities  
but all I see is you and me

The fight for you is all I"ve ever known  
so come home) (One Republic)

When he pulled back he gave her a sweet smile, opened the truck door and helped her inside, and then walked around and got in his side of the vehicle. He started it up and headed towards her place.

As they were driving she turned to stare at him. He chuckled "You have something you want to say to me, baby girl?"

"Just enjoying the view, my Adonis."

Lust always flared in his gut when she used her little nicknames on him. It had been a long journey to get here but it hadn't made it any less exciting for him. It was building on itself every day and making it more, never less. It wasn't just a chase for him. It was a lifetime adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are you gonna invite me in, baby?"

She used her key to unlock the door. "Enter my kingdom."

He chuckled and walked inside. After she closed and locked the door he asked "Did you have a good time?"

"An amazing time, my love."

He moved closer to her, bending his head slightly as his hands held both her arms, "So does that mean you're gonna give me a second date?"

"Do you think you're up for the job of satisfying me a second time?"

"I'm man enough to try, baby girl. Just give me the go signal."

She pretended to think for a minute and then said "Go."

He kissed her with a desperation intensity and pushed her against the door, letting his body mold against hers. Soft moans fell against his lips and were muffled as the kiss deepened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Will Always Stay**

**Chapter Six**

Derek couldn't stop smiling as he walked into work a few hours later. They were called in for a case.

Most of the team was still dressed in their fancy outfits from the wedding but Derek had been home in bed when he got the call.

His mind flashed back to kissing Penelope in her apartment. He had nibbled on her bottom lip as she moaned sexily, the sound going straight to his groin, and then he whispered, with his forehead resting against hers, "I better get going, baby girl." He gave her another soft kiss. "You lock this door as soon as I leave.....I couldn't take anything happening to you."

She nodded, completely flushed and dazed, and then he forced himself to leave before he peeled her out of her gorgeous green dress and he let himself see all those curves that haunted his fantasies and dreams.

Reid spotted his smile. "Your date was a success, I presume?"

Derek just chuckled happily. "Do you think I'm going to talk about that?"

Emily was already seated. She said "About time you two pulled the trigger."

"Long overdue," JJ said.

The adorable smile on JJ's lips only made Derek smile more but he stopped when Hotch walked in, looking miserable and serious, and started to talk about the case.

XXXXXXXXX

"Baby, give me something I can use," Derek said into his phone the next day.

She told him some information and then he told her "You're a Goddess. I can't wait till I'm back there where I can thank you properly."

"Tell me how you plan to do that and I'll tell you what I'd like for you to do and then we can decide who's mind is dirtier."

He busted out laughing. "That's no contest." At the same time he said "Yours is."

And she said "Yours is."

They laughed and she said "Good bye, my love....and remember our agreement....I keep talking only if you stay safe."

"Count on it, baby girl. I got a lot to live for now." He then dropped his voice and whispered "Bye, baby," before clicking off the call.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When he came by to pick up his dog a few days later she invited him in for some dinner. They cooked together, laughing and joking, flirting and teasing, with Derek making sure he brushed against her often.

After dinner they sat on the couch. He had a beer and she had a bottle of ice tea. He was physically tired but extremely happy. He leaned back against the couch, letting out a sigh. "I'm so whipped, baby."

She made the sound like a whip cracking and did the hand movement. "The Oracle of Quantico already knew that, handsome."

She chuckled and he laughed. Derek said "Yeah right, baby girl, I love you but I'm not whipped in that way. I meant I'm tired."

The smile slid off her face and an uncomfortable silence grew. Derek sat up. He touched her leg. "Talk to me," he said "What's wrong?"

She whispered "I wondered what it would feel like when you said you loved me for the second time and now I know.....its just as marvelous as the first time....and just as terrifying."

"Why are you scared of me?" he asked, hurt and unable to keep it out of his voice. "Don't you think my love is a good thing? Do you think I'm gonna cheat on you, baby?"

"No," she said, in a soothing tone, as she rubbed his arm. Penelope looked down. "I just think you'll get this out of system and move on but I'll never be able to move on from you, Derek. I tried already! That's what Kevin was....me trying to get over you."

Angrily he asked "Cause you think I'm gonna get over you so you'll beat me to the punch. Baby! How can you think so little of me?"

"You don't think you'll get bored of me right now but I know how the world works. Women like me can't keep men like you."

He murmured "Oh baby," as he ran his fingers into her hair and held her head steady. "We aren't talking about a woman like you and a man like me. We're talking about you and me.....and I know how I feel about you, sweetheart. You can keep me for just as long as you want and I'll be happy to be kept. This is something I've waited for too long to let go easily or get bored or move on....I want to move forward with you....not get over us."

Slowly he brought his mouth closer to hers. The moment was fraught with tension. He wondered if she would let him kiss her or if she was still too unsure about them. If her insecurities would rule this moment or her heart.

When his lips did touch hers he sunk into the kiss and let himself believe they would last for the rest of his life.

Her hands came up to hold the back of his neck. Tears slid down her face. When she pulled away they stared at each other for a long moment then she said "I'm sorry about Kevin....about ever being with him."

"You don't have to say that, baby."

"I do, Derek. You told me you loved me and I went and acted like it never happened.....I just didn't want to open myself up to a stud like you. You could get any woman. Just look at us. Look at me.....why should I have believed you'd love a geek like me with the kind of crazy, forever love that I have for you?"

He smiled. "Crazy and forever, huh?"

"You can get anyone you want. You're a Greek God. You'll always have women throwing themselves at you and I'll be your best friend who you don't wanna hurt who is waiting at home not knowing..." her voice broke "she's holding you back from that exciting life you always have had."

"Penelope, there's nothing I can say to make you see yourself like I do but believe me you're the exciting life I want. This right here is what I want and I don't see that changing. Since the second you told me you met someone else....I've been desperate to make you mine. Don't give up on me. I can show you how devoted I can be."

Her hands cupped his face and smoothed over his cheeks. "Oh, Hot Stuff, what did I ever do to get God to send me you?"

He didn't know if that was how it worked but he knew that they were meant to be. She was born for him and every step he took in his life was a step that brought him closer to her and this moment. Derek kissed Penelope and then he hugged her.

"You're my gift, baby girl. You're my soft place to land at the end of a horrible day and you're my oasis in an ugly world. I love you, Penelope." He kissed her forehead. "And that's forever."

She stood up and reached out her hand to him. He was amazed that this moment had come but he was more than ready for it. Standing up and taking her hand they headed for her bedroom. Slowly she stripped for him....revealing herself to him and trusting him to love what he saw.

That night he made love to the woman he was sure he was going to make his wife one day. He had waited for her, cried over her, ached for her, forgave her, and gave her a second chance. More than he ever did for any other woman.

And she was worth every bit of it.

**THE END**

**Note**-

_Thanks for reading this fic. I know the first three chapters were rough. I almost didn't post it because it's a little too depressing even for my angsty muse. Anyway, if it wasn't clear enough in the story, Penelope's reasons for pushing Morgan away were all because she was gripped by fear. _


End file.
